This invention relates to attachments for display shelving, such as shelving in supermarket freezer cases and the like, for improving the display of merchandise thereon. More particularly, the attachments allow merchandise to be displayed at the front of a shelf in a display case or the like, giving the case a full and attractive appearance, even if the shelf is not filled with the merchandise.